Kirkwall
Kirkwall, also known as The City of Chains and historically as Emerius, is a coastal city-state and a major population center located in the Free Marches. It is on the southern edge of the Vimmark Mountains, east of the Planasene Forest, and north across the Waking Sea from Ferelden. History In 5:21 Exalted, at the height of the Fourth Blight, Kirkwall was one of several cities in the Free Marches threatened by the advance of the darkspawn horde. The Grey Wardens were able to evacuate many thousands of refugees from the city to a safe haven in the Vimmark Mountains, albeit at a high cost in Warden lives. In 7:56 Storm, Qunari invaders took Kirkwall in a night raid and occupied it for four years, forcibly converting much of the populace to the Qun and making the natives work in labor camps previously manned by slaves. It was liberated by Orlesians under the chevalier Michel Lafaille, who was appointed Viscount in 7:60 by the emperor. He pursued a campaign of religious reeducation and formed the Kirkwall City Guard to act as the city's defenders. In 8:05 Blessed, Kirkwall rebelled against Orlesian rule and gained independence, but maintained the title of viscount as its ruler. At the onset of the Dragon, Chivalry Threnhold became Viscount of the city. Historical accounts paint him as a vicious thug who took power through a campaign of intimidation. His son Perrin succeeded him in 9:14. After he used the harbor's ancient chains to block sea traffic in the Waking Sea and charge exorbitant fees from Orlesian ships, Divine Beatrix III ordered the city's templars to pressure him into reopening the Waking Sea passage As a result, in 9:21 Dragon, Viscount Perrin Threnhold attempted to expel the Templar Order from Kirkwall, killing Knight-Commander Guylian in the raid of the Templar stronghold. Knight-Templar Meredith Stannard and a group of her best templars marched on the Viscount's Keep and had him arrested, thrown in his own dungeons and stripped of his title. She was promoted to Knight-Commander by Grand Cleric Elthina soon after. With the Chantry's support, Meredith appointed Marlowe Dumar to succeed Perrin, though she remained the true authority in the city from the Gallows. In 9:31 Dragon, Qunari set out to meet Orlesians who agreed to return the Tome of Koslun to them. However, the book was stolen by a Rivaini pirate. As the qunari gave chase, the thief led their ship into a storm to try and escape them, leading both their ships to founder on the coast of Kirkwall. The Arishok and his surviving army were forced to remain in the Qunari Compound, until they could reclaim the Tome of Koslun. In 9:34 Dragon, following years of tension between the Chantry and the qunari, the Arishok decided to attack the city, starting the First Battle of Kirkwall. In the ensuing invasion Viscount Marlowe Dumar was killed by the Arishok. Hawke drastically helped in the liberation of the city and was thus named the first "Champion of Kirkwall" by Kirkwall's Knight-Commander, Meredith Stannard. In 9:37 Dragon, an apostate mage, Anders, destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry, igniting the Kirkwall Rebellionand inspiring mages throughout Thedas to rebel against the system of the Circle of Magi. His magical blast was not contained and rained deadly debris upon half of the city. The Champion of Kirkwall killed First Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard during the rebellion in Kirkwall, and later became the Viscount, but was forced by the Templars fled the city, after they began to use Red Lyrium. Hawke was replaced by his Sisters Husband, and Bastard Brother of Sebastian, Caspian Van Markham-Vael. Sebastian Vael Later reclaimed his title as Prince of Starkhaven and in 9:41 decided to aid in the reconstruction of Kirkwall, which continued to suffer from Anders' actions. In the mission Aiding Kirkwall, Sebastian requested that the Inquisition send in soldiers and workers. The Inquisitor chose to order Cullen to send in troops to expunge red lyrium from the Gallows and further rebuild the city. In the two years after Corypheus' defeat, Varric Tethras funded numerous reconstruction projects in Kirkwall. His reconstruction efforts got the harbor and businesses running again and in recognition of his deeds, the nobles voted him in as the new Viscount of Kirkwall, succeeding Caspian Van Markham-Vael as Viscount. As Viscount, Varric continued his work to rebuild the city's damaged infrastructure. Under his rule, the city-state finally resumed its place as the major trade-hub of the Free Marches. Governance Kirkwall has been governed by a Viscount since the Orlesian occupation of the city, as the title itself is Orlesian. It has never truly been free to determine its own course, and after the ousting of Perrin Threnholdthe Templar Order held considerable influence over his successor, Marlowe Dumar, and the city. If the ruling line of a Viscount dies out due to no living heirs, then the nobility of Kirkwall will gather to elect a new line from their ranks. With the death of Dumar at the hands of the Qunari, Knight-Commander Meredith was able to block any election of a new Viscount for a number of years until her death. If Hawke chose to side with the Templars, they are elected as the new Viscount. It is unknown who is chosen if Hawke sides with the Circle and has to escape the city. By 9:41, Kirkwall was ruled by Provisional Viscount Bran. When Hawke was previously elected Viscount, they were eventually betrayed and forced to flee by the Templars, who had become dangerously paranoid through Red Lyrium use. Bran reluctantly assumed the office only because no one else familiar with the protocols wanted it. He saw his appointment as temporary, and awaited the promised return of Hawke as the legitimate ruler of Kirkwall. In the meantime, Bran spent much of his time negotiating with numerous would-be conquerors of the city while Captain of the Guard Aveline and the Kirkwall Militia ably defended it. Eventually Caspian Van Markham-Vael, A Descendant of the Vael Family of Starkhaven and Van Markham Family of Nevarra, and Husband of The Previous Viscount's Sister, Stepped up to become Viscount. Sometime in the two years after Corypheus' defeat, Varric Tethras was elected Viscount of Kirkwall in recognition of his substantial reconstruction efforts in the city. Allowing Caspian Van Markham-Vael to Retire From Politics and Return to Starkhaven.Category:Free Marches Category:Marcher City States Category:Cities Category:Marcher Cities Category:Free Marcher Cities Category:Kirkwall